


Kuzuri (Wolverine: Reconstruction)

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. In this case I'm going for the concept of the female Wolverine except it won't be X-23, nor will she use the codename Wolverine.
Series: Reconstruction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	1. Chapter 1

Rei Yashida was the daughter of Mariko Yashida and a man named Logan. Since her mother died and her father disappeared, she had been raised by Mariko's brother, Kenuichio Harada, leader of Clan Yashida. Rei had superhuman senses, regeneration and retractable bone claws, two out her hands, one out of each foot. Harada had trained Rei in martial arts and told her that Logan had killed both Mariko and her and Kenuichio's father, Shingen Yashida.

During this time, Rei served as an assassin for the clan, killing rival gangs in Japan as Kuzuri. She always hoped in one day get the clear to finally kill Logan, a man also known as Wolverine.

However her uncle told her it was too dangerous. Wolverine all of Rey's abilities but with the addition of an adamantium skeleton. Until she could be allowed to kill Wolverine, Rei spent her free time, studying her father, preparing for when she would kill him. In 2015, Rei, now 23 years old, and had enough of waiting for her uncle to give her permission to avenge her mother.

One night, she decided to do it herself. She had learned that Wolverine was a member of the X-Men living in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students.

\--

Kuzuri arrived in America ready to kill her father. She arrived at the Institute under the cover of darkness. Now she knew that many mutants lived there, each with their own superpowers, it would be impossible even for her to take them on. She could have to sneak in undetected and kill Wolverine. But she wanted him to be awake and to know why he was about to die. She entered his room and snuck on him in his bed.

However Wolverine unexpectedly woke up and stabbed Kuzuri with his claws. Kuzuri pulled out her out claws and attacked Wolverine. At first, Wolverine thought that X-23 had gone crazy until he saw Kuzuri's asian features and realised it was a different person.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rei Yashida, daughter of Mariko Yashida, you remember her?" said Rei, "what about my grandfather Shingen Yashida?"

"Mariko had no daughter" said Logan.

"You wouldn't know" said Rei, "I was cut from her corpse after you killed her"

Rei tried to stab Logan in the head but her bone claws could not penetrate his Adamantium skull.

"Your grandfather tried to kill his own daughter and your mother was poisoned" said Logan, "I killed her to spare her the pain"

"Lies" said Rei.

Soon the whole school had been wokened up. Rei realised she had to get out of there. Her father had already proven formidable, she had no chance against the whole school. Kuzuri jumped out the window and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story takes place in 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuzuri fled from the scene. Having failed to kill her father, she returned to Japan. Kenuichio Harada was waiting for her.

"You went to confront the Wolverine without orders?"

Kenuichio slapped Rei.

"I'm sorry, uncle" Rei said.

"I hope you've learned you're not ready to face him yet"

"My claws could not penetrate his bones" said Rei, "how is that possible?"

"That is Adamantium" said Harada, "your father used to have bone claws like yours but Weapon X changed his skeleton to Adamantium"

"So if I have something like that..." said Rei.

"We don't have Adamantium" said Harada.

\--

Logan had tried to search for her but to no avail. In the end, he decided to go to Japan and confront the Yashida Clan. He went directly to their temple.

"Some woman attacked my school claiming to be my daughter" he said.

Ninja got their swords out and attacked Logan. Logan quickly defeated them and confronted Harada.

"Must we do this again?" said Harada, "I thought you had already avenged my sister"

"Last night, I had an encountered with a woman claiming to be her daughter"

"Yes, Mariko was pregnant when she died" said Harada, "but the infant survived, presumably because of her healing factor. I'm sorry she attacked you. I wanted her to wait until she was ready but she's gotten restless"

"Well, you have her believing that I killed her mother"

"That is technically true"

"Bullshit" said Logan, "I want to you to set the record straight with my daughter"

"Or what?" said Harada.

Logan popped his claw right in front of Harada's face. Harada drew his katana blade and slashes Logan with it.

"I might not age as slow as you but I still know how to fight"

Just then Rei came in.

"So you followed me back home"

Rei popped out her bone claws.

"Can't you see this is futile?" said Harada, "killing another member of Rei's family will not convince her to come with you"

Logan sheltered his claws and walked away.

"This isn't over"

\--

Harada did not take Logan's words lightly. He needed to send someone to kill the Wolverine and he knew Kuzuri was not ready. He decided to contact Weapon X. A few days later, he was visited by a young blonde girl with sharp teeth and and claws. She was barefoot.

"You must be Liger" said Harada.

"Who is it you want me to kill?"

"This man"

Harada handed Liger a photo of Logan. Liger started growling at the photo in anger before tearing it up.

"I need you to find the person in the photograph, his name-"

"I know what his name is" said Liger, "I'm coming for him"


	3. Liger

When Weapon X were trying to clone Wolverine, they also saw potential in cloning his arch nemesis Sabretooth. Its purpose was to kill X-23 if she ever turned against Weapon X.

The clone was a girl the scientists named Liger. One of the Weapon X scientists, Dr. Danica Taylor, volunteered to act as a surrogate mother for the specimen who was born with claws and fangs similar to Sabretooth. In order to foster a hatred towards X-23, Dr. Taylor had Liger repeatedly tortured from infancy while giving her X-23's scent and making her look at a picture of Wolverine both in and out of costume.

A normal infant would have died but Liger's healing factor kept her alive. When not subjecting Liger to these torture sessions, Dr. Taylor would act as a loving mother to girl. For years, Liger was electrocuted, burned and whipped. Kimura would whip the girl so bad all the skin would be torn from her back, revealing bone. Thanks to her healing, Kimura just needed to wait a bit before the girl's back healed and she could continue whipping her.

When Liger was seven years old, X-23 finally escaped but Weapon X were not ready to send the young girl after her. So the girl's tortures continued. When she was a teenager, Dr. Taylor gave an order that her daughter was to now be sexually tortured as well as the usual burning, electrocution and whippings. Liger had learned to associate her torment in entirely with the scent of X-23, holding no grudge against the Weapon X facility.

She had been completely brainwashed into believing the scent itself was the cause of all her mistreatment. When the girl was fifteen, Dr. Taylor finally gave her a real name, Lily Taylor, and sent her to kill someone. Unfortunately upon returning to the facility, the girl went into a berserker rage and killed one of the scientists, repeatedly slashing him with her claws. 

It turned out the man was distantly related to the man they called Wolverine. Basically, the scent of without related to X-23 would trigger Liger's violent rage. Despite this, Dr. Taylor and Kimura would continue to "train" Liger while sending her out to carry out hits.

\--

Liger was now 18 years old. She had been sent to Japan to accept an assignment from the Yashida Clan. Dr. Taylor travelled with the girl. Liger's mutations would be disguised by covering her hands and keeping her mouth shut. Dr. Taylor would claim that her daughter was a mute. After arriving in Japan, the two travelled the Yashida temple.

"I'll wait outside" said Dr. Taylor.

Liger took off her shoes before she entered the temple. With her clawed feet, the girl preferred going barefoot whenever she could, she only wore shoes when she needed to look less conspicuous. She entered Kenuichio Harada's office.

"You must be Liger" said Harada.

"Who is it you want me to kill?"

"This man"

Harada handed Liger a photo of Logan. Suddenly the memory of all her torture sessions came back to her. Liger started growling at the photo in anger before tearing it up.

"I need you to find the person in the photograph, his name-"

"I know what his name is" said Liger, "I'm coming for him"

"You've met before?" asked Harada.

"He's the bad man who hurts me" said Liger, "I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him"

Liger stormed out the office. The girl was fighting back tears. It was only a few days ago, she'd been whipped repeatedly. She remembered the scent she smelled as her back was repeatedly torn to shreds over and over again. She must have suffered four thousand lashes that time. Kimura would only stop when there was no more flesh on Liger's back and would continue when the girl's healing factor kicked in.

Liger got back to the car and Dr. Taylor noticed the tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Dr. Taylor, "what's wrong?"

"Its him, the bad man, the Wolverine" said Liger, "once I kill him, he'll finally stop hurting me"


End file.
